


After Life

by cyren2132



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Introspection, Losing Parents, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel ponders death when it isn't always permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2006 under the title "Questions."

Daniel sat alone in his office. He was supposed to be writing his report - an SGC Tell-All about The Nox and their mystical powers.

The report wasn't even halfway done, but he couldn't stop staring at the blinking cursor. _They brought us back to life._ It wasn't like that was a new concept. He had died on Abydos before Ra brought him back to life in a sarcophagus. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but something about the peaceful, familial existence of the Nox had him thinking...

Daniel was by no means a religious man - witnessing the Goa'uld claims of godliness had made sure of that - but he wanted to believe in an afterlife. The idea that things just ended at death held little appeal, but it raised a question he couldn't get away from. If there was an afterlife, had he been there? Had Jack or Sam or Teal'c? Just because they didn't remember it didn't mean it wasn't so.

Had he seen his parents? All those years of wanting to run back into their loving arms...he'd dreamed of that moment since he was 8 years old. When he was a boy he wanted to beg forgiveness for not realizing the coverstone was going to fall. As he grew older he realized that nobody could have foreseen that accident, and there was nothing to forgive.

From that point on, he often wondered what they thought of him. Were they proud of the man he had become? Had they been disappointed when he didn't settle down and start his own family, choosing instead to chase their memory in the deserts of Egypt? He hoped he had seen them, and he hoped they were proud.

But as quickly as those thoughts entered his mind, another dawned. If he had seen them - if the three of them had been reunited as the family they were always meant to be - what happened then?

Was he ripped from their arms as life was breathed back into his body? Was the sudden loss of her son as difficult for his mother as his loss of them had been for him? How many times would they have to witness that before the Goa'uld were destroyed?

Daniel closed his laptop, leaned back in his chair and hoped it wasn't like that.


End file.
